


Dance Magic

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Theo thinks Blaise needs a night out on the dance floor to get out of his post-breakup funk. Blaise disagrees. Only time will tell.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Valkyrie (MCU)
Series: Out of the Box [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Dance Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #SummerFling20in Marvelously Magical FanFiction  
> Written for the Roll 2 2 2 2 4 (Twos) in #CastTheDice20 in Wizarding Crossover Connection
> 
> Prompt: She/He was supposed to be out celebrating the single life this summer, but things never happen the way they’re supposed to, do they?
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50107238447/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Get ready to go, mate.” Theo pushed Blaise’s feet off the low table. “We have a date with drinks and a dance floor in an hour.”

“Don’t feel like it, Nott,” Blaise grumbled. “I have sworn off both drinks and dance floors. They lead to heartache and stomach pain.”

“It is time to get off your arse and get back out there.” Theo plopped down on the couch beside Blaise. “I know she ripped out your heart when she walked out of the flat, but you can’t sit on this sofa forever. The only way to mend a broken heart is to get back on the dance floor. You don’t have to find the love of your life tonight, you just have to see what is out there.”

“You aren’t going to leave me alone about this. Are you?” Blaise dropped his head into his hands. “I will go, but I will not promise to enjoy it.”

“I’ll take that. Just don’t wear all black. It will scare the girls, and you will blend into the night.” Theo yelled at him as Blaise headed for his bedroom.

* * *

“Come on, it will be fun.” Darcy looked at Valkyrie over the partition. “The dress looks gorgeous on you and what good will it do to buy it and then never wear it?”

“What makes you think I am going to buy this scrap of fabric that is pretending to be a dress?” Valkyrie mumbled as she tugged down on the hem. “I have pieces of armor that have more fabric that this garment does.”

“Because it makes your arse look amazing and I designed it.” Pansy popped her head into the dressing room and grinned. “Besides, we promised to meet Theo at Carablanca tonight for drinks.”

“What do you mean ‘we”?” Valkyrie turned from the mirror to face Pansy. “I have not agreed to meet anyone anywhere in a long time. And ‘drinks” are not the best idea for me right now either. I have trouble not killing fools when I have more than one or two.”

“Don’t be a party pooper, Val,” Darcy pulled open the curtain on her dressing area. “You don’t have to dance or drink, just sit in a corner looking all scary beautiful and keep the boys from dragging us off with them.”

“That might be fun.” Valkyrie looked at the back of her dress in the mirror. “I wonder if I could hide a knife anywhere…”

* * *

“I cannot believe I let him talk me into this,” Blaise grumbled as he sipped his gin and tonic. “I could be sitting on my sofa with a good book and this drink. How much longer is he going to be out there?”

“As long as Pansy has her hands in his back pockets.” Blaise was startled by the sultry voice at his shoulder. “I need another drink. But, Tim the Barkeep listened to Darcy and stopped me at two.”

“Why did they stop you at two?” Blaise raised an eyebrow as he looked at the lady beside him. “You look like a lady that could hold her own.”

“They aren’t worried about me.” Valkyrie shrugged as she ran a finger around the top of the glass in front of her. “They are worried about everyone else. I tend to forget that knives are not appropriate means to solve issues if I have more than two. Any reason why you have been nursing the same drink for the last hour?”

“To keep me from walking out on the dance floor and dragging his arse home.” Blaise shrugged. “Theo seems to think that the cure for a break up is to get back onto the dance floor. He forgets that I would rather spend an evening in a quiet corner with a beautiful lady instead of in the middle of a mass of humanity, dodging Roman hands and Russian fingers.”

“Why do they do that?” Valkyrie shrugged and tapped the bar. “Pansy and Darcy instead I buy this minuscule piece of fabric pretending to be a dress and join them in this noise instead of letting me stay at the flat in my comfortable clothes and stare into nothing. Then they wonder why I want to stab things.”

“Blaise Zabini, social victim of Theodore Nott and hopeless homebody, at your service.” Blaise stepped back from the bar and executed a bow that his Madre would be proud of. “I guess we have two options. We can continue to stand here and lament the things we cannot have, or we can go out there and show our tormentors we are bloody marvelous.”

“Valkyrie of Asgard, fashion victim of Pansy Parkinson and Darcy Lewis and semi-homicidal fallen warrior.” Valkyrie smiled and pointed at the dance floor. “As much as I like the first option, I think your second option is the better one to exact a little revenge on our tormentors.”

Blaise grasped the hand that she had extended towards the dance floor. He slowly lifted it to his lips as he watched the lights twinkle in her eyes. Placing a light kiss on her knuckles, Blaise felt a genuine smile tug at his cheeks. “As the lady wishes. The dance floor waits for us.”

* * *

Valkyrie has not expected Blasie to be able to move like that. She had followed him onto the dance floor to prove that she could. That was two hours ago. The barkeep had just rung last call, and the DJ was on his last mix.

“I don’t know if I can leave the dance floor.” Blaise breathed his confession into her ear. “I don’t want this dance to end. If we walk now, I’m afraid I'll lose the magic I have found.”

“For a man who claimed he couldn’t dance, you know how to move me.” Valkyrie let her head settle into the crook of his neck. “You remind me of the hunting cats we had on Asgard. Dark and quiet, sliding through a jungle or battlefield, ready to strike when the time is right. No one ever expects them, but they are glad they were in the battle at the end.”

Blaise pulled Valkyrie’s tight against his own. “I never claimed I couldn’t dance. I said I didn’t want to dance, there is a difference. I should have known a lady warrior would glide with me no matter where I led.”

Valkyrie could feel herself melt into him as he continued to hold her close and move them around the dance floor. “Be careful, Mr. Zabini, I might just want to claim more than another dance when this evening is over.”

“I wouldn’t say no.” Blaise turned his head so he could kiss the cheek that was not resting on his shoulder. “There are many things I would not say no to right now. Care to find out what a few of them would be?”

Valkyrie pulled her head off of his shoulder and looked deep into Blaise’s eyes. “That sounds like a challenge. What did you have…”

Valkyrie’s question was cut off by Blaise’s lips. It started with a little nibble on her lower lip but soon became an all-out assault on her lips. Nips and licks, followed by swipes of his tongue on the seam of her lips, all begging for something deeper.

With a groan, she let her lips part, and his tongue invade. He tasted of forest and sin, and she could not get enough. With a nip at his bottom lip, she pulled away. “The song is over, Blaise. What am I going to do with you?”

“One question - your place or mine?” Blaise whispered as he continued to kiss her. “Decide now.”

“Mine.”


End file.
